Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze 14-Hour Marathon
The Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - 24 Hour Marathon (aka Dick Freeze 2 Marathong) was an attempt by Ghoulston and Cyantext to play DKC: Tropical Freeze with the support of Ethniu on its release date for 24 hours. The stream went off the rails shortly after completing the game around 10 hours in and eventually ended after both players passed out and/or walked away with just over 14 hours completed. Phase 0: Preparations The initial plan was to play the game on his lonesome, but then a plot to hang out with Cyantext arose. Ghoulston convinced Cyan to come to Philadelphia to play the new DKC game for the marathon on the condition that he got to "hide in the barrel for hours and then suddenly burst out." There were also plans of having a banana, dew smoothie, giving away prizes, and spinning wheels. After acquiring everything and resting up, the plans were set: get the game, drive 4 hours for Cyan, and play the game. What actually happened was this: # GameStop A didn't even know the game released that day and had no copies of it despite me pre-ordering it. # GameStop B informed me that GameStop A gave me a preorder of a download for the game and never told me and decided to give me a physical copy after an hour of dealing with GameStop A's bullshit. # Drive to New York while listening to the entire Majora's Mask OST. # Ethniu's school kept her late so we didn't start until 5PM after already being awake for 9 hours. # Got to play the game. Phase 1: Tropical Fun Cyan spent a total of 10 minutes in the barrel before calling it quits. With the gimmick done, the game began. It was amazing and very fun. None of the wheel challenges were upsetting and we had a good time allegedly. The most memorable wheel challenges were the Ferret Dome (cage over Ghoulston's head with ferrets inside pushing their butts into his face) and the Tropical Freeze Smoothie (1 banana, 1 can of dew, 1 Dorito chip) which was not very good and probably made everyone feel crappy. While playing, it was decided to give up the quest for 100% because of the sheer size of levels and volume of secrets. In 10 hours, the duo completed the game. Phase 2: 1v1 Me During the late stages of Tropical Freeze, it was determined that 1v1s should occur in lieu of repeating wheel spin challenges. This led the two to play eachother briefly in matches of Smash Bros. Melee, Sonic the Fighters, Sonic 2, and some other shit I can't remember. It was also concocted that after Tropical Freeze the two would engage in a race of the original Donkey Kong Country. The plan failed miserably however due to the totally legit SNES from GameStop blue-screening and crashing the stream. This totally killed the vibes and after going back online, the two settled for another game. Phase 3: Lost World With structure quickly going out the window, things were attempted to be reeled with a playthrough of Donkey Kong Country 2. However, Ghoulston was falling victim to micro-naps and their co-op playthrough was sinking. Ghoulston then suggested that they load an old file of his for Cyantext to use for playing the final secret boss in the Lost World of DKC2. Cyan was successful, but by the time he won Ghoul had fallen asleep. The two would eventually wander off to their own beds and sleep thus marking the final time of 14 hours. Phase 4: Escape from Philadelphia In the morning, Ghoulston only found a note remaining where Cyantext was. It was an apology for how things turned out. Cyan walked 110 miles home. Epilogue: The Epilogue Ghoulston to this day marks the entire thing as a disaster and held another DK marathon for the DK Land games in the summer of the same year. He called it a success even though he still fell asleep on stream. He probably shouldn't do marathons anymore. Ghoulston would then do the VidyaShorts 2014 Charity Stream, Metal Gear Solidays, and slept during it. Category:Streams